


Волшебное поле вечных грез

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Simulation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Юри не знал, откуда появился Виктор





	

Юри не знал, откуда появился Виктор. Иногда ему казалось, что их всегда было двое, но потом он вспоминал, что долгое время был совсем один. Но он не мог понять, откуда Виктор все-таки взялся, в какой момент одиночество прервалось и наполнилось Виктором. Это было так давно, это случилось так незаметно, что теперь он действительно не знал.   
  
Не знал этого и сам Виктор. Он говорил, что всегда был здесь с Юри, они всегда просыпались вместе, умывались из озера и ели печеные яблоки на завтрак. Всегда вдали виднелся разрушенный замок, до которого нужно было идти от восхода и до заката. Виктор говорил, что и представить себе не может, как это _жить без Юри_. Так что, в общем, от Виктора никакой помощи нет в этом вопросе.   
  
Обычно Юри не думал над такими сложными темами, потому что его голова начинала тяжелеть, клонило в сон, и он падал на землю без сил. Виктора пугали такие моменты, и он всегда переживал, что однажды Юри не очнется. Но это не так. Что бы с ними не случалось, они всегда возвращаются в исходную точку. Это здорово. Хоть и непонятно.   
  
Сначала они не умели охотиться и ели только яблоки, грибы и иногда яйца, которые воровали из гнезд. Этого было мало, но им хватало, потому что Юри никогда не чувствовал себя голодным, только несчастным или уставшим. От еды поднималось настроение и появлялись силы. Юри знает, что такое голод, но никогда его не испытывает. Откуда он знает, что такое голод?   
  
Потом они вместе научились охотиться, и это было весело. Они нашли луки, украли у гоблинов стрелы и стали стрелять. Сначала Юри мазал, а потом научился прицеливаться, и все стало хорошо. Виктор тоже мазал, но учился дольше, и Юри ему помогал. Они всегда помогали друг другу, потому что иначе было нельзя.   
  
Они никогда не разделывали животных. Юри смутно представлял, что значит _разделывать_. Виктор тоже не знал, но предполагал, что, наверное, разделять на части. Они никогда так не поступали, мясо из животных просто… выпадало – аккуратно обработанное, чистое и готовое к приготовлению. Виктор любил обжаривать мясо с яйцами, но еще больше он любил мясные пирожки, которые нужно было делать из муки. Но мука бывала только в замке, а идти туда было очень долго.   
  
Они редко убивали животных. Это было бы предательством, и Юри считал, что это подло – стрелять в быстроногого оленя, доверяющего тебе погладить себя. Они с Виктором жили в лесу, и все звери любили их. Они любили в ответ.   
  
Чаще они сражались с гоблинами, которые строили свои лагеря по всей долине, иногда даже в лесу, но тогда Юри брал меч и выгонял их прочь, чтобы защитить животных и Виктора. Потому что гоблины были жестокими и злыми существами, их не волновало ничего, кроме голода и золота. Гоблины любили все блестящее.   
  
Виктор любил, когда Юри сражался. Из них двоих это хорошо умел именно Юри, и хотя он учил этому Виктора, тот все равно оставался довольно бесполезен. Зато Виктор мог двигать предметы силой мысли, и когда они забирались в руины, неподалеку от леса, это очень помогало. Но, каждый раз, когда они приходили туда, все вновь лежало на свои местах. Все всегда возвращалось в исходную точку. Убитые звери и гоблины, развороченные камни в руинах, истоптанная трава.   
  
Всегда светило солнце и всегда было тепло. Они не мерзли, не страдали от жары и жажды. Они даже уставали будто бы понарошку. Наступала благодатная темная ночь, они ложились на травяные постели, Виктор обнимал Юри, и это дарило покой. Дарило счастье. Иногда Юри поворачивался к нему и целовал – едва касался губами. От этого по телу пробегала дрожь, они оба замирали, не зная, что делать с этим чувством, а после засыпали. Юри никогда не целовал Виктора днем или утром. И Виктор всегда обнимал Юри только на ночь. Так было правильно.   
  
Когда они добирались до замка, то спали в тамошних комнатах. В замке никогда никого не было, и Юри говорил Виктору, что это от того, что они – единственные его хозяева. Виктор не верил, смеялся и не верил. Говорил:  
  
— Это глупости, Юри! Мы не можем владеть этим замком, мы бродяги из леса.   
  
Но Юри знал, что замок – их. Он раньше жил в нем в полном одиночестве, но потом сбежал в лес, чтобы дружить с животными и сражаться с гоблинами. Из замка он взял только короткий меч и деревянный щит, а потом они с Виктором забирали отсюда муку.   
  
Временами к ним в лес приходил Смотритель Яков. Смотритель все знал, но ничего никогда не объяснял. Юри и Виктор никогда не спрашивали. Смотритель рассказывал об удивительно прекрасном мире, но пугающем своей непохожестью на их собственный мирок. В тот далекий и манящий мир можно попасть, нужно лишь идти по дороге до самых ворот, выйти из них, и все. Уже там начнется мир, полный гроз и дождей, снегов – холодной мокрой муки – и штормов. Там все люди испытывают голод, там животные в страхе убегают прочь. Там все имеет свои последствия, и взятая однажды мука никогда не окажется на своем месте. Там каждый день не похож на предыдущий, а каждый следующий все прекраснее и безумнее. Там люди целуются до упаду и обнимаются, когда захотят.   
  
Юри и Виктор хотели в этот мир. Их манило прочь после каждого посещения Смотрителя, они собирались, брали с собой еду, набирали воды из озер и шли в сторону ворот. Те стояли сами по себе в конце дороги. Без стен, всегда открытые. Странные ворота.   
  
Они всегда собирались тщательно, были исполнены решимости, но никогда не доходили до ворот: или падали без сил, или забывали, зачем шли.   
  
— Нам туда не попасть, — признавал Виктор вечером и обнимал Юри. — Нам туда и не надо.   
  
— Не надо, — соглашался Юри. — Есть смысл в том, что мы здесь живем. Мы есть друг у друга, зачем нам грозы и снег?   
  
— Я не знаю, — вздыхал Виктор. И добавлял: — Я люблю тебя.   
  
— Я тоже, — говорил Юри, — люблю тебя.  
  
А утром они вставали, умывались водой из озера, прогоняли гоблинов из леса и шли гулять в руины или к замку. Потом они пекли яблоки на костре, готовили грибы и грелись на солнышке. И Юри все думал, откуда же появился Виктор? И Юри думал, но никогда не находил ответа на этот вопрос.   
  
Но одно Юри точно знал: Виктор здесь ради него.   
  
***  
  
— Сегодня диагностику проводили? — спросил Яков, заходя в палату.   
  
— Состояние стабильно, никаких подвижек, — отозвалась Мила устало, выставляя на капсулах в очередной раз оптимальную температуру. — Три дня назад они почти пришли в сознание, но так и не смогли до конца очнуться. Может быть, получится в следующий раз?  
  
Яков кивнул и вышел из палаты, где в глубокой коме лежали его пациенты: один, впавший в нее после аварии, а второй добровольно в нее погруженный. Их капсулы соединял провод, создающий для них единое ментальное поле.


End file.
